


Kesäranta

by caixa



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016 World Juniors (Hockey RPF), Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Smoking, Team Finland, World Juniors | World Junior Ice Hockey Championships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: The winning team of the IIHF junior world championships was reunited for a day in Helsinki on Friday. Prime Minister Juha Sipilä had invited the team to visit the Prime Minister's official residence in Kesäranta.The reception was a relaxed get-together.- May 27th, 2016.Two players aren't wearing their gold medals in the unofficial group photo taken later in the afternoon.Two of the others know why.
Relationships: Sebastian Aho/Roope Hintz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Kesäranta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoseDaysThatWill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/gifts).



> [Kesäranta](https://www.leijonat.fi/index.php/maajoukkueet/u20/2015-16/mm2016/item/16843-nuorten-leijonien-mm-joukkue-taas-yhdessa-paaministerin-vieraana-kesarannassa#ebcd33dc) is a lovely old seaside villa in Helsinki. It serves as the official residence of the Prime Minister of Finland.
> 
> Lily, thank you so much for helping me with this. You deserve a gift, I hope you like it.
> 
> This is a work of fiction.

A narrow curl of smoke gives out Roope’s hiding place. Sebastian finds his friend behind a boat shed by the waterfront, drawing in nicotine from a freshly lit cigarette, the orange glow is barely visible in the bright sunshine of the late May day.

“Still nervous?” Sebastian asks. He leans to the wooden wall next to Roope and nudges his arm. The gold medal makes a soft clank against his shirt button from the movement. “The worst is over.”

Handshakes, speeches, posing for way-too-official photos. They had been told to save the blue suits they had been assigned for the time of the games for a later use, and the use is now, after the Liiga season has ended, months after the celebrations with the trophy.

It wasn’t cigarette smoke that billowed out of their mouths then, it was breath freezing in the dark January air. They had sung along JVG, _kyllä täällä tarkenee_ , arms draped around each other’s shoulders.

Roope blows out smoke, it fans out from between his lips like a spray of paint from the nozzle of a can.

“Nah. This is cool,” he says, eyes panning from the glistening sea to the ornate white villa uphill. “What a day.”

What a day, indeed, to be hiding behind the boat shed of the Prime Minister’s residence, after posing for the cameras with the man himself, the trophy and the coaches like some royals on a state visit, wondering where to keep your hands so that you’ll look natural.

“We should have waved for the cameras,” Sebastian says with a smirk and lifts his hand to a small pretentious wave, like the queen of England does in movies.

“You should have done that if you wanted to,” Roope replies. “Why didn’t I dare you to do it. You totally would have.”

“Since when has that worked?”

Roope bites his bottom lip while tapping the ashes to the ground, looks Sebastian in the eye, down, in his eyes again.

“You know since when.”

A hot breeze flashes through the pit of Sebastian’s stomach, he knows exactly what Roope means. Like it was ever a dare, it was more like something that was bound to happen eventually, something they had gravitated to through the years of junior ranks: a buzz, a trembling curiosity, a silent ripple in the air before their eyes met, a thickened static electricity when their hands accidentally touched anywhere off the ice.

The first kiss in their shared hotel room was like coming home, like a drink of water after a long dehydration; something that fell naturally, like they had belonged together without knowing it.

Roope laces their fingers together and pulls Sebastian close, kisses him, his other hand holding the cigarette away from their joined bodies, arm extended to the side.

Sebastian tastes the ashy smoke in his mouth, feels a hot spot in the middle of Roope’s tongue for a second until the temperature blends in with the rest of the mouth.

“You taste gross,” he mumbles against Roope’s lips.

“No I don’t,” Roope whispers. “You’ve packed enough snus up your lip to love the taste.”

They kiss again.

What a day, indeed, to be hiding behind the boat shed of the Prime Minister’s residence, kissing yourself dizzy with your dazzlingly beautiful boyfriend who you have missed so much and will miss even more.

Sebastian hasn’t said it to anybody, not even Roope, but the symbolic weight of the golden helmet he wore at the end of the season felt like a signal that at the age of eighteen he has outgrown the domestic league. He has given it all he has to give, he has gained from it more than he could ever have asked for.

He is going to throw all that he has into the prospects camp with the Carolina Hurricanes. If he doesn’t make it to the team right away, he has to be good enough to start from the AHL. He _knows_ he's got what it takes to work himself up from there.

That's what he has conditioned himself to say, at least. The real goal is to make it to the opening night roster and stay there, make a solid case for himself with a constantly developing performance. Anything less is not a goal, it's the minimum expectation.

Sebastian has never been one to settle for the minimum.

Long distance in Finland has been a drag, _longer_ distance somewhere else will be something he would rather not think about. Not today, not here, between the sunkissed wood of the wall and the heat of Roope’s body.

Sebastian barely registers the footsteps on the neatly raked gravel before he hears someone clearing their throat behind his back. He detaches from Roope and turns around to see Kasperi Kapanen by the corner of the shed, grinning smugly and leaning one hand on the old wood.

“Here you are. Smoking and making out.” Kasperi clicks his tongue and strolls closer. “The A’s are the big bad boys of the team! I should have known.”

Roope sticks his tongue out to him, draws a long puff of his cigarette and leans past Sebastian to blow the smoke on Kasperi’s face.

“You’re just jealous.”

Kasperi chuckles and shrugs, hands in his pockets.

“Maybe I am.” He extends his hand towards Roope, holding two fingers out like a fork. “Give me.”

Roope doesn’t put the cigarette between Kasperi’s awaiting fingers, he directs it to his mouth, holds it there, fingers pressing against Kasperi’s full lips.

Kasperi draws a long puff and grabs the shortened butt between his thumb and one finger, placing them gingerly between the burning edge of the paper and Roope’s hand. Roope lets it go, lets Kasperi finish the cigarette.

Kasperi inhales the smoke, lets it stream out slowly, his gaze shifting mischievously between Roope’s and Sebastian’s faces through the vanishing smoke. His weight is on one leg, the other bouncing as if to the rhythm of some inaudible song. He drops the end of the cigarette on the ground and puts it out with a twisting grind of the toe of his shoe, directing his gaze to Sebastian as he does it.

“Maybe you should give me some, too,” he says. He rubs his lips together for moisture as he turns to face Sebastian. The look in his eyes is a challenge, he narrows his eyes and tilts his head back to look through his lashes. Sebastian is leaning to the wall again but mirrors Kasperi instinctively. Like reacting to his challenge, he juts his chin up and straightens his posture: stretched neck, shoulders back, hands on his hips.

“Oh yeah?”

Kasperi shuffles half a step closer, a goofy half-smirk shows the edges of his teeth.

“Why not.”

Sebastian licks his kissed lips with the tip of his tongue.

“Do you think you’re hot enough?”

Kasperi bats his eyelids once, shuffles another few inches closer, put his fingertips behind the lapel of Sebastian’s jacket, draws them down with a light brushing touch. His eyes sweep down Sebastian’s chest, touch the medal, similar to the one that he is wearing, meet his gaze again.

“I’m _team_.”

To Kasperi’s credit, he doesn’t point out that he scored the winning goal, and that does it for Sebastian. He cups the back of Kasperi’s head, slides his fingers into the strawberry blonde curls. Kasperi’s grip of his lapel tightens, and Sebastian pulls him into a kiss, another as tobacco-tasting as the one before, but different because it is not Roope.

Kasperi presses closer, his knee inches between Sebastian’s thighs and Sebastian lets it, relaxes to take in the sensation just to tense again, alert and ready to make his own move, mixed signals battling inside his body. Images and incoherent ideas flash in his mind, the feeling that Kasperi is a _freak_ in the nicest way.

It might be easier to try what he has done with Roope with other boys than he has ever let himself think. He could have this mouth down on him, the fingers that bunch his jacket to the side inching and curling inside him, the hot blunt living pressure against his hip –

“Here you are!”

It’s Mikko’s voice, and Sebastian breaks the kiss, turning away from Kasperi the way he did from Roope when Kasperi walked in on them, the chain is almost comical.

“Fuck, what are you doing –“ Mikko stops on his steps, his gaze stops between Sebastian and Kasperi, where they are frantically trying to untangle their medals from each other. “Hurry,” Mikko says, cocking his head towards the house, “We are taking a group photo.”

Kasperi stops the futile attempt to separate the medals. He pulls his over his head, places it on Sebastian’s hand, lets the ribbon fold down over it.

Sebastian stuffs the entangled medals in his pocket, keeps them in his fist to soften their metallic clank as they run up to the house where the team manager is beckoning them in.

**Author's Note:**

> More pictures of the boys on my hockey tumblr: [Roope and Sebastian](https://badhockeymom.tumblr.com/post/635070591630786560/didnt-know-these-pics-existed-but-boyyyyy-im-glad), [The squad with and without medals](https://badhockeymom.tumblr.com/post/639550207435194368/hokiwifey-golden-boys) and [greetings from the balcony](https://badhockeymom.tumblr.com/post/635069490227544066/mikko-was-the-only-one-ready-for-the-picture).
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos make me happy ❤
> 
> I'm [caixxa](https://caixxa.tumblr.com) and [ badhockeymom](https://badhockeymom.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
